In the Closet
by Cykotyks
Summary: Hasty actions make for interesting situations. [Happy Birthday, Renji!] [YAOI][AU][ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer**: Bleach owned by KT, this story owned by me :D  
**Pairing**: Renji/Ichigo  
**Rating**: R/M  
**Warning**: Lewd conduct, foul language, and AU setting (whee)  
**Notes**: Even though I don't have anything specifically for Renji's birthday, consider this my contribution to the debauchery :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENJI!

* * *

In the Closet

* * *

_It's not supposed to be like this..._ Ichigo thought hopelessly as the hand clamped over his mouth made it hard for him to control his erratic breathing. The bodies were too close, the temperatures too high, the pulses too fast. 

This was supposed to be a fight, and instead, his adversary had rightfully panicked upon hearing the echoing rabble of an approaching class and hastily pulled them both into a cramped and pitch-black janitor's closet. Now, as they stood frozen, straining to hear the last dying echoes of the class, Renji had one arm braced across Ichigo's chest, the free hand tight against his mouth, and the rest of his body pressed up against the other's keeping him flat against the wall. It wasn't until Ichigo stopped worrying about being caught that he felt something peculiar pressing against him.

One small shift in his hips and Renji's involuntary twitch confirmed it. And everything started racing again. Hot breath against his neck was his only warning before unexpectedly soft lips brushed the hypersensitive skin. Renji took Ichigo's small, throaty groan as a good sign and touched down, making his way down to Ichigo's exposed collarbone before biting. Ichigo yelped, muffled by Renji's hand, and squirmed, forcing the taller man away from him as hips ground torturously together.

Ichigo panted, catching his breath now that it was free from Renji's hand. He didn't bother asking what the hell that was – they both felt it, and it would've taken a blind fool not to see it. Instead, he stepped forward, groping for Renji's form in the unrelenting darkness. His hand was caught in another in midair.

"Can you see?" Ichigo asked softly, surprised by Renji's accuracy.

"Better'n you, obviously," Renji replied, his voice low and husky. "Want me to find a light?"

Ichigo hesitated for just a beat. "No. You lead."

Renji needed no further provocation, as he shoved the smaller boy back against the wall and attacked his mouth with a dominating ferocity Ichigo all at once wanted to submit to and yet wanted to tame. For now, though, he'd stick with the former, letting Renji take the reins to have his way with Ichigo's rather traitorous body. Cold, deft fingers felt their way up under the formfitting tanktop, blunt fingertips pressing against spots that made him writhe as they crawled up his chest, pushing the shirt up to expose taut abs.

Ichigo tried to keep his eyes open wide, hoping for what little light that snuck in under the door to reach them, but almost as soon as Renji started touching him, they fluttered closed, then shut tight as Renji moved higher, subconsciously shifting their hips against each other with blissful friction. Ichigo hesitantly ran his hands up Renji's stomach and chest before his fingers brushed against the skin of Renji's neck, over tattoos Ichigo couldn't see but knew were there – tattoos that had fascinated him since he'd first noticed them.

Renji felt a chill down his spine as Ichigo's fingertips perfectly traced the inked lines up to his pulled-back hair, where they suddenly fumbled to tug at the tie, which came free a moment later, sending a cascade of crimson that Ichigo could only feel brush against his hands and arms like strands of cold silk. On impulse, Ichigo's splayed fingers skated upwards roughly against Renji's scalp before fisting them in the silken treasure and crushing their mouths together again as he pulled the redhead to him.

Renji moaned. "Fuck…that hurts…" he breathed against Ichigo's lips.

"Complaining?" Ichigo breathed back, splaying his fingers once more to run across Renji's scalp, this time removing the bandanna in the process.

The redhead moaned low again and retaliated with a twist to Ichigo's nipple. The boy's subsequent yelp was muffled in Renji's lips, but there was nothing to stop him from thrusting his hips forward and digging his blunt nails into Renji's scalp.

"Fuck – just _do_ something already!" Ichigo whined, momentarily forgetting where they were.

"Let go of my head and I will," Renji replied, his voice low, husky, and stressed to keep level.

Ichigo complied by running his fingers through the length of the red locks before letting his hands fall to his sides. By that time, Renji's fingertips had trailed down the center of Ichigo's chest and stomach and were teasing his navel before they fell to the belt around Ichigo's waist. With a little difficulty, he got it undone and out of the belt loops.

"Turn around," he commanded.

"Wait – what're you gonna do?"

"You keep your hands on my head and yer gonna choke me. You wanted me to _do_ something, didn't ya? Don't worry, it's not gonna be tight. Y'can pull it loose if ya try."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Ichigo had to agree with that, so he turned around and Renji held his arms stacked across each other against his back before wrapping the cloth belt around them and tucking it under itself without even tying a knot.

"That okay?" Renji asked as he turned Ichigo back around.

"Don't we need like a—a safeword or somethin' for shit like this?"

"Not unless you can say 'banana' with a bandanna in yer mouth."

"Why…"

"Because you scream, idiot. And I can make you scream pretty fucking long and loud if I wanna. Not sure if that'd make up for being caught and publicly executed in the quad, though," he chuckled.

"You'd make a nice hanged man."

"I had beheadings in mind, actually."

"Okay – _really­_ feel weird being this horny with your morbidity."

"Get used to it," Renji chuckled again as he kissed the smaller boy once more before replacing his mouth with the knotted end of his bandanna. "You can bite down on this or you can bite down on your own lip," he said when Ichigo hesitated. Obediently, he bit down on the fabric with a grunt of resignation. "Hey," Renji breathed against Ichigo's neck, "when we get to do this in a more _private_ place, I'll let ya bite me instead." Ichigo growled, which either could've meant 'shut up' or 'fuck yes.' Whatever it was, a harsh thrust of his hips indicated clearly enough what he wanted at the moment.

Renji didn't hesitate. He pulled up Ichigo's shirt and trailed sloppy kisses down his front, dipping his tongue in his navel, and licking teasingly at the fine strawberry-blond hairs that trailed from the bellybutton past his jeans' waistband. Fumbling a bit in uncertainty, Renji undid the button and zipper before tugging the pants down a bit. Experimenting fingers trailed across Ichigo's erection through the fabric of his boxers, eliciting a muffled groan from their owner. Renji smirked and undid the button, freeing the boy's needy member with all-too-gentle fingers. Ichigo thrust forward, trying to press into his hand, but Renji simply braced his free arm across his waist, pinning him down.

Ichigo groaned into the bandanna, and a small thought in the back of his mind briefly wondered when he'd gotten so vocal, but the curiosity was soon forgotten as Renji shifted, placing both hands at Ichigo's hips, keeping him against the wall, and those soft lips gently kissed his head. Ichigo bit down hard on the bandanna and shut his eyes again as his body adjusted to the new sensations with a shiver up his spine and a familiar tug in his gut. Slowly, those lips slid past the head and down, and his tongue pressed hard against the tip before rubbing along the shaft. It was all Ichigo could do to only whimper, biting down hard enough that he was sure he'd have broken his teeth if it weren't for the fabric between them.

Renji chuckled softly, feeling Ichigo trying to writhe under his hands, the reverberations only serving to make it worse. The squirming, the whimpering – Renji just hummed as he sucked gently on Ichigo's erection, content with giving his best friend and worst enemy just a little taste of his talents.

"Ren…ji…" Ichigo whined, the named muffled and obscured by the cloth. He could almost feel Renji's grin against the sensitive skin, and he shuddered as teeth gently scraped along up it. There was a low whimpering noise that took him a second to realize was coming from him, just before he felt the familiar plunge in his stomach. "Renji…!"

Renji rubbed his thumbs against Ichigo's hot skin, knowing what was coming. With another muffled whimper and attempted thrust, Ichigo came in his mouth. Renji swallowed the hot substance, careful not to make a mess, and let go after he'd milked every last drop from him. He stood up again and gently tugged on the bandanna. Slowly, Ichigo's jaw slackened to release it.

"Did you… You fucking _swallowed_ it?" Ichigo panted.

"I'm sorry, did you _want_ your shit over everything?" Renji retorted, reaching behind the other to untie the belt.

Once his hands were free, he tucked himself back in and pulled up his pants. "That's just…it's gross, isn't it?"

"It's preferable to gettin' hit in the face with it. I've swallowed worse," he stated, handing Ichigo his belt back.

"You… You're gross." He fumbled a bit, trying to guide the belt back through the loops.

Renji grinned and kissed him once more, knowing the salty taste was still in his mouth.

Ichigo almost immediately shoved him back. "That's sick—fucking bastard!"

"Hey! You're lucky I ain't makin' ya blow me!" Renji growled.

Ichigo hesitated. "You want me to?"

"You'll just make a mess. Fucking amateur."

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly. Just not in a janitor's closet."

Ichigo swung at him, only to have him block the awkward punch, open the door, and shove him out. Renji followed and shut the door behind him as Ichigo staggered upright, blinded at the moment by the sudden light.

"Fucking asshole!" Ichigo snapped, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"You missed a belt loop."

"Huh?" He looked down, only to have Renji smack him upside the head. "Ow! Fuck!" He glared at the redhead. "Y'know, just 'cause you can't get your rocks off doesn't mean you hafta take it out on me!" He paused. "Not like this, anyway," he added.

"Is that permission to fuck you senseless?" Renji grinned.

Ichigo shoved him, just as a campus supervisor rounded the corner.

"You boys have a hall pass?"

* * *

_FIN_  
(TBC? Maybe... :3)

* * *

Don't any of you get on my case about updating Candy Cane or Chi Chikai or Snow Berry or any of them - I KNOW THEY NEED TO BE UPDATED.  
And they will be.  
When I have the time.  
Visit my livejournal (http :// cykotyks-fics. livejournal. com) (minus the spaces) if you want to know what's going on right now.  
Be happy that I'm giving you this, 'kay?  
Love ya'll ;3  



End file.
